


Sharpe Meets an Old Friend

by DorsetGirl



Series: Sharpe - Weekly Clip Transcripts [3]
Category: Sharpe (TV), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Movie: Sharpe's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: He'd thought Patrick Harper was dead, but here he was, saving his life again.
Relationships: Patrick Harper/Richard Sharpe
Series: Sharpe - Weekly Clip Transcripts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172534
Kudos: 3





	Sharpe Meets an Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeUID3GGT7E) from _Sharpe's Challenge_. The dialogue is from the show, I'm just borrowing it.

~ ~ ~

Sharpe stepped into his tent and sat down, shakily. The warm night air wrapped around him as he sipped the tea Harper had made for him; neither of them had ever lost the habit of keeping a handful of leaves tucked in a pocket.

He thought he’d never in his whole life been so glad to see someone as he had to see Patrick this afternoon. He’d been alone, fighting off a sword-swinging bandit with his rifle, the butt of a gun had crashed into his back, the same way he’d done to so many over the years, and he’d gone down, just the way they had. Lying stunned on his back he’d watched the sword swinging down and thought that was it, he was done for, when suddenly the swordsman was dead on the ground beside him and his rescuer, a huge man with a very familiar gun, was climbing off his horse. The man had looked straight at Sharpe and slowly lowered his face covering.

Suddenly Sharpe could hardly catch his breath and it were nowt to do with the brush he’d nearly had with death. He’d taken a step towards Harper, not quite believing he was real.

“What the hell are you doing here? You’re supposed to be dead!” 

And Harper had smiled that very special Harper smile and said,

“Sure I can’t watch your arse if I’m dead, now can I?” 

He’d wanted to rush forward and envelop Harper in his arms but wasn’t sure how it would be welcomed. The officer thing to do would have been to shake him by the hand, but then there was the danger he would never have let go, so in the end he’d settled for a friendly thump on the arm and a casual comment about his clothes. 

Later they’d sat by the fire a while, peaceful in each other’s company, then retired to their separate places ready for an early start in the morning. 

Now Sharpe laced up his tent then took off his jacket and lay down, hoping for good dreams. As he pulled the sheet over himself he couldn’t help thinking of all the other times he’d caught Harper looking at his arse.

“Patrick,” he murmured.

And slept.

~ ~ ~


End file.
